Missed you Nigel
by Wally and Kuki Only
Summary: Nigel Uno comes back to his friends after 3 1/2 years but no one remembers can Nigel help his friends remember who they are and who he is is just read and find out if he succeeds the mission called Last chance for us.
1. Chapter 1

**Missed you Nigel chapter 1**

Hey guys it's me please follow this story and please, please review thank you

It was just a normal sunny Friday but yet the wind blew cold air that made all the tree's sway left and right but one, the wind didn't makes this one tree that stand out from the rest it was sector V's treehouse that was relocated at Abigail's house, In the center of the Treehouse there where 3 preteens crying together. "Ku…Kuki stop ya crying" says a kid with an Australian accent holding a little Japanese girl in his hands trying to calm her down she sniffles "than…thanks Wally" she slowly smiled then went right back into a frown. A little over weight boy says "Abby do you think we all will be ok from last week I'm not so sure it's a good idea to do this where not even 13 yet just you well today is your 13th birthday" a girl with a long black braid with an eye taking red hat on her head with smooth caramel black skin spins a chair around saying "Numbuh 5 says if one falls we all fall right baby we all stay together right" she walks to Wally and Kuki hugging them whispering in Wally's ear "if there is any time to tell her it's today since after today she won't even remember a thing about you" then let's go of them.

A week before

Abby is laughing in her room with Kuki "so Kuki Truth or Dare?" says Abby "umm, that's hard well, I'll be daring and choose dare" Abby giggles and says covering her mouth "Tell Wally he looks hot today more hotter than the sun" Kuki begin to turn hot red and heat up she just sat there looking at Abby, Abby bust out laughing falling over could not stop laughing at Kuki's face, then Abby's IPhone rang she answered it, it was Hoagie "hey Abby, you and Kuki should meet up with me and Wally at fathers old abandon mansion?" says Hoagie on the other line "yeah numbuh 3 and I will meet you there" (they hang up) Kuki calms down and ask "who was that?" "Huh, oh it was Hoagie and Wally they want to meet up at fathers old abandon mansion….and you can do your dare to" said Abby with an evil grin. "But…but Abby!" Kuki fall back. They all arrived at fathers' old abandon mansion at 8:24 pm Abby shoved Kuki to Wally, Kuki fall on Wally, Wally begin to blush Kuki freezes then faints on Wally. Hoagie and Abby look at them they burst out laughing singing "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Wally looked at them mad and yelled "help me get her off of me!" Kuki woke up and was still on him and said "uh" Wally stopped arguing with Abby and Hoagie and looked at Kuki "oh your awake now" said Wally "ye…yeah I am um Wally youlookreallyhottodayhotterthenthesun! Yelled Kuki, Kuki started turn all red "huh what was that Kuki you said it too fast for me to understand you" asked Wally "that's why I said it fast so you could not understand me" said Kuki in a small voice then she gets of Wally. Hoagie is calling them over and saying "look at this, one of the windows are open a little maybe if we open it more we can go inside and check it out without getting in trouble or fighting the old man"(since he is umm gone) Kuki, Wally and Abby all agree Kuki pushes and pushes at the window but it won't budge, Wally gave it a shot and opened the whole thing first went Wally, then Kuki Wally caught Kuki then Abby and last Hoagie, all 4 of them walked up the stairs Wally yelling "I can't see anything" then Abby being sarcastic "oh no what a nightmare" Wally "sorry" Kuki took her IPhone out and truant on the flashlight she lead the way holding on to Wally, Wally hold tight on her and whispered "don't worry Kuki I'm here" Kuki blushed and tighten around him Wally smiled as they walked up the long stairs as they get to the top the power flickers off and on, Kuki clanged hard onto Wally putting her head to his (Wally got taller well he is 12 now) they looked down the stairs and saw that Abby and Hoagie where gone Kuki started to freak out Wally was only getting a little afraid. Then out of know where Abby ran up the stairs and yelled "BOO!" Kuki and Wally Screamed fell onto their knees holding each other Abby bust out laughing then slipped on the stairs laughing Hoagie caught her also laughing. Abby then said still Laughing "hahahaahahhaah Got cha numbuh 5 has to say that was the most funniest thing I ever saw not counting numbuh 1's big butt" Kuki stood up helping Wally up then looking at Abby "that wasn't funny numbuh 5 you all most made cry" "oh sorry numbuh 3 but it was funny you should have saw your faces" said numbuh 5 mocking their faces. Hoagie then said "I almost got the power on but this place has been abandon ever since you know who left us" everyone looked down sad "but on the other hand I could fix it but it may take a while" Wally saying angry in Australian "all right mate if you could got dang it do it then I hate standing here in this dumb old stupid abandon mansion!" Kuki pat Wally on the head "it's alright Wally I'm here" said Kuki Wally looked puzzled then Kuki and Wally started to walk in the hallway Abby hanging way behind with her IPhone out. Hoagie speed dialed Wally, Wally's IPhone begin to ring it made him jump Kuki stopped then Wally answered it "ello Hoagie why did you call me?"(I like ello better then hello for Wally) "*snicker* so how's your dating going with Kuki huh, huh Romeo?" said Hoagie on the other line "DATE!" yelled Wally in his phone Kuki looked back then took a couple steps back "date?" Wally then put his IPhone to his stomach took a huge breath "no, no it's not what you mean Kuki not at all" Wally said with a fake smile "I think I know what is going on here Wallabee Beatles your dating a girl" said Kuki as she looked down at the old wooden floor as her eyes started to become full of tears "and you…and you didn't even tell me" Kuki started to run down the hallway disappearing in the dark crying.

Way to go Wally you big, big umm MEANY! And this not a Wally and Kuki story but this part is important to the future chapters witch I didn't yet ok some people do that make chapters but then post them all at different times well I go with the flow man 


	2. The Dream Rooms

**Missed You Nigel **

**_Ok heyy guys I'm back in action with Missed You Nigel I've been working on my other story this story takes me awhile because I try so hard to make it like a real episode/ Movie so I watch KND episodes over and over trying to get what they do and say and also mixing things up kinda hard but also easy tehe I bet your tired of me talking so back to the story tehe_**

* * *

Wally then tried to run after Kuki but then he felt a hand on his left shoulder "don't Numbuh 3 just needs some time alone she's my girl and I would do the same thing if…uh forget about come one Numbuh 4 let's check out this dump" said numbuh 5 as she looked at the roll of doors that took over the long dark hallway. Kuki keep running and running as her green sweater hung she then found a pink door she opened the door her eyes went big the tears quit falling she then jumped in joy as she cooed "Rainbow monkey paradises" She ran in throwing rainbow monkeys in the air as she fall on her back in thousands of them hugging as many as can she ran and ran around the big pink and purple room cooing and laughing she then sat down with a circle of rainbow monkeys asking them "so what's your name?". Numbuh 4 and 5 kept walking then Numbuh 5 stopped something caught her eyes a brown room with a sticker on that says 'Candy storage' with a smirk on her face saying "oh wee baby mama's home" she open the door slowly and a flash of light went off Numbuh 5's eyes went huge twinkling and a huge smile on her face as she ran in swimming in Candy Wally then looked in the room and looked at her puzzled "Numbuh 5 what the heck you doin" the lights turned on for awhile then turned off then a voiced leaked through Wally's pocket "uh Wally…I need your help" Wally then remembering "oh crud I forgot you called me…I'm on my way numbuh 2!" Wally dashed down the hallways running down the stairs slipping on the last one falling on his face "ow cwuddy old tairs" Wally said holding his nose " Numbuh 4 over here" said numbuh 2 "what is it this betta be important mate I face plated it" said Wally "yeah it is very important look at this" Wally then walked over to where numbuh 2 stands looking in the rusty old HUGE box "aye that looks like some old 2X4 techno" said Numbuh 4 with eyes shocked "yeah it does how the heck did father get a hold of these type of technology these where the new models of the B.R.E.A.C.K.E.R and many others" Wally then started to walk away waving his hand in the air in circles "what eva fathers gone so there is nothing to be worried about I got to go find numbuh 3 and 5" "Numbuh 4 hold on you might need this just in case" Numbuh 2 then threw a S.P.A.N.K.E.R at Wally "alright mate thanks I'm off now" Wally ran back up the stairs. Kuki grabbed a green rainbow monkey then and orange rainbow monkey then a red monkey a blue rainbow monkey and lastly a dark blue with red rainbow monkey then put them in a row putting the red one first then the dark blue one on the left of him a little behind it then on the other side the orange one a little behind it behind the orange one the light blue one on other side behind the Dark blue on a green one then Kuki cooing "Sector rainbow ready to bring happiness to the world and kids around it" then counting down "5…4…3…2…" then stopping and yelling "1!" then picking them all up as she ran around the room then landing in front of some other rainbow monkeys then mimicking a boys voice making red one talking as he made it waddle to the purple one "what is the problem ma'am?". Abby ate candy over candy then jumping out of the candy pile and grabbing over thousands of wrappers folding them together adding to the wall that was already there then adding and adding making it go higher and higher making it look more like a castle then jumping back into the pile of candy that seemed like it there ended when she ran out of wrappers. Wally still running through the hallway then stopped when a green door caught his eyes he then opened it slowly and looked around into it was the dream hand to hand combat practice room Wally ran in punching the punching bags, kicking the combat dummies, then throwing the weight balls across the room, running on the treadmills, lifting weights, looking at his muscles in the huge mirror that took over the whole wall. Hoagie looking at all the 2X4 technology then taking them apart so he can make a huge power supply for power to turn on. Wally then was out of energy from all the exorcise, Kuki was tired out from running around and playing, Abby was sick from eating all that candy, Hoagie head was hurting from thinking way too much. Kuki laid down on the Huge Pink rainbow monkey bed and fall asleep with the 5 rainbow monkeys (sector rainbow). Wally walked out of the exorcise room exhausted then kept walking down the hallway, Abby walked up the huge candy wrapper stairs to a candy door and opened it and walked across the silver floor and fall into a pile of wrappers and fall asleep, Hoagie who's head was hurting walked up the stairs calling Wally asking him where he is he then found a door and saw it was a bed room with airplanes and blue prints every where Hoagie then crawled up into the bed and fall asleep. Wally walking and Walking came to the last door the pink door about to open it he stopped and walked to the red door next to the pink door walked through it and to his surprise it was a bedroom a huge bedroom like no other saw with a huge black bed and karate movies and violent video games laying around and a huge flat screen t.v took over the whole left wall with a chair that could fit 10 people on it with 7 different game consoles Wally then walked to the black bed crawled up into checked the time on his Iphone '2:13 am' he closed his eyes and fall asleep just like the others.

* * *

**_Wow I wished I found rooms like there's lol candy storage Rainbow monkey bedroom exorcise room and many more rooms to find well that was fun writing this chapter tehe well I'm off now enjoy reading these 2 chapters over and over till chapter 3_**


	3. Morning

**Missed you Nigel chapter 3**

_Heyy__ guy__s__ nothing to do in the summer so I'm doing chapters till I don't k now I really get a bf JK just playing with y'all boys will only hold me back on my dreams like writing and drawing… =0 back to the story or naww want me to talk more about me JK lets begin_

* * *

**Kuki awakens rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stretches her hands high in the air then looking around the room then screaming "AHH! Wally!" Wally hears Kuki scream then kicks off the covers walking out the door yawning "Kuki, Kuki where are you!" He yells. Wally walks to the pink door and opens it and sees Kuki scared on the bed hiding behind 5 rainbow monkeys he runs to her "Kuki are you ok where's the cruddy thing" Wally says to Kuki "where am I…where are we?!" says Kuki as she holds Wally's hand tight Wally started to blush "where at fathers old cruddy abandon mansion…numbuh 3" says Wally "why is it so dark!" ask Kuki as she release Wally's hand "no power in this dump" says Wally mad then saying "where did you find this room Kuki" "oooooooh, I was just running and I almost hit into this pretty pink door" cooed Kuki. Wally pulled out his Iphone and check the time '8:32am' "well Kuki uhh it's dark quiet and where alone" says Wally as he just found out that "ooooh noooo I hate the…the…the dark" cries Kuki as she flung onto Wally, Wally badly blushing on how close Kuki is "what have you been doing then if you hate the dark and there's no power where did you get the light to play in here then?!" asked Wally "duuuuuuuh, candles this place had a box of pretty Cuuuuuute candles" says Kuki then pulling Wally with her to the middle of the room and lighting the candles with a box of matches Wally started to blush like crazy "it's…it's kinda romantic" he said to himself. Hoagie was downstairs working on the power again Abby walked down looking at hoagie "how long have you been awake sweetie" says Abby as she waddles down the stairs half asleep "I've been up since 6" says Hoagie as he grabbed a piece of metal "man is numbuh 5 hungry!" said Abby "I'm going to go downtown and buy some breakfast from the deli I hear there biscuits and gravy are the bomb whoo wee you want anything baby?!" yells Abby "yeah surprise me" says Hoagie as he grabs a screw driver "don't kill your brain off well I'm gone "adds Abby as she crawls out the window. Kuki is sitting across from Wally playing with her fingers Wally looks up at Kuki's eyes than back at her hands breathing slow breaths then thinking this is the time I tell her "uh…k…kuki I have to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for years!" says Wally blushing as he twirls his fingers "yeeessss Wally" cooed Kuki as her violet eyes lit up like the 4th of July waiting for his answer "uhh…umm…I…"he started to choke on his own words burning hot red with every word, he got hotter and redder "I….l…Li…Lik" Wally stopped in mid sentence as the light turned on and a voice echoed throughout the whole house "YES! Whooo Weee!" Kuki then holding Wally's hand in hers "Wally…I know!" she says calmly. Wally almost died from burning on fire "you do!" he yelled then Kuki's wisdom moment gone and her turning back into her bubbly oblivious self "yeah you like Rainbow Monkeys!" she giggled putting a green rainbow monkey in his face waving it from side to side "Silly you didn't think I knew" she cooed. Wally sat there his cheeks still red like fire then saying "What no I hate those cruddy rainbow dorkies!" Kuki then grabbed as many as she can and threw them on Wally "you can't hide it Wally you looooove them don't cha!" as she made them kiss his him she laughed as he started to throw them off of him. Abby was walking down the road to the gas station "cheapest food I can find to feed 4 of us" she says as she pulls open the doors and walks to the man who is sitting behind a big glass with food inside of it she then rings the bell to see a man she knew too well "can I help you?" says the man with a smooth sly voice "uhh…yeah…" says abby as she looks at the man "uhh I mean yeah I want 2 biscuits and gravy, 4 triangle hash browns, 10 pieces of bacon, 7 pieces of sausages, all your scrambled eggs and 4 triangle toast and lastly make that 2 biscuits and gravy to 7 thanks!" says Abby. The weights it and puts stickers on them that has the price she then walks to the door and turns to the cashier and puts it all up to see a teenager blowing gum Abby then rings the bell "uhh can I help you" says the girl then scans the stickers with a red light she sighs and says "uh that will be umm…37.98" Abby then says "put it on the kids next door tab" said Abby the girl sighs popping her gum "you want a bag?" says the girl annoyed "yeah and make it 2 bags!" says Abby as she twirls a fork in her mouth a couple of grumbles and packing the food in two bags later. An Abby walk out the door with 2 bags filled with white foam box that smell delicious then getting to the window calling Hoagie to grab them and sees lights as she peek her head through saying "wow numbuh 2 numbuh 5 is impressed!" as she lands on her feet "oh it was nothing to hard it was pretty easy all I had to do was clean out the generator tighten some knobs and put new ones In and flip the off to on! Hahah did you see what I did there" laughed Hoagie "Mama got the food!" Abby yelled as she was up on the second floor in the dining room Kuki and Wally came walking into the dining room "you got real food or did you find it in the kitchen!" asked Wally as his mouth watered "duuh Silly she bought it haha" laughed Kuki as she sat down Wally followed her an sat down as well "hey is that…biscuits and gravy!" yelled Wally pointing at the boxes of them "wow Abby you must have spent a fortune one this!" said Kuki as she smiled stabbing the bacon and putting it on her plait "hmm nwo" said Abby as she was chewing the hash browns. "Hey…hey wait amount hahaha did you see what I said instead of a moment I said amount hawhahahahwah" laughed Hoagie at his own joke and the others nodding their head in disagree "no" they all said "aww come on it was pretty funny" said hoagie looking at them "wait now that youuuu think about it" says Kuki as she pokes Abby on the nose "your 13th birthday is next week that's why your being do nice to us isn't" says Kuki as he got up in Abby's face with a huge smile and well Abby was talking Kuki stabbed her Bacon and took them "well, yeah…huh but wait none of us want to forget each other one by one where one can only remember one and the rest won't know a thing how about we all just decommission at the same time" smiles Abby as she reaches for her bacon "WHAT!" yelled every one "who took my bacon!" yelled Abby as Kuki was chewing it "not me" Kuki said as she smiled with bacon in her mouth…**

* * *

_So there's chapter 3 yes I'm spitting chapters out like a elephant well I am so bored my friends are all at summer school am dim here doing nothing so what else to do besides right some chapters for others YEAH tehe I'm awesome IM sirposem (awesome and wellyou know what you don't well to bad) XD_


End file.
